Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door inside handle apparatus with a pull handle, and more particularly, to a door inside handle apparatus with a pull handle which is combined with a pull handle without reducing the storage space of the pull handle.
Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, on the inner side of a door trim 1 in a common vehicle, a door inside handle 2 that a user operates to open the door is disposed to be turn and a pull handle 3 into which a user puts a hand to pull the open door is disposed.
The door inside handle 2 is connected with a door latch through a latch cable, so when a user turns the door inside handle 2 by pulling it, the latch cable is pulled and the door latch is unlocked, and accordingly, the door is opened. The pull handle 3 is usually fixed to a door armrest 4.
However, the existing structure in which the door inside handle 2 and the pull handle 3 are separately disposed, as described above, has a defect that there are many work processes and particularly the door trim 1 cannot be freely designed because the door inside handle 2 is disposed in the door trim 1, so that it cannot contribute for an elegant image of a vehicle.
The door inside handle 2 is disposed in the storage space of the pull handle 3, as in FIG. 2, as a plan for solving this problem. However, there are defects that it is inconvenient to operate the door inside handle 2 due to the small space of the pull handle 3, that the door inside handle 2 reduces the storage space of the pull handle 3, and that particularly when stuffs are in the storage space of the pull handle 3, the stuffs are stuck in the door inside handle 2 and interfere with the operation of the door inside handle 2.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.